


Ardently

by wowtheseNeRdS



Series: Till This Moment [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Cinderella (2015), Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Adam's POV of Chapter 5, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowtheseNeRdS/pseuds/wowtheseNeRdS
Summary: Adam's POV of Chapter 5 of "Till This Moment..."





	Ardently

The day after Miss Belle and Miss Ella left Netherfield, Kit moped all morning. Aurora spent most of the day by herself in the gardens, and Adam confined himself to the library. Adam glanced about for a book to read, but couldn't find anything to catch his interest. Looking over the shelves, is eyes fell on "Romeo and Juliet." He frowned and reached for it- then quickly snatched up Hamlet. The day passed very slowly. Not that he was moping, or anything. He had nothing to mope about, unlike Kit. 

\-- 

"Are you honestly going through with this, Kit?" Adam asked with exasperation. He, Kit, and Aurora were gathered together, thinking up a guest list for the ball that Kit would be throwing. 

"Yes, I am going through with this. It's going to be a great opportunity for all of us to get to know our neighbors better!" Kit said, not even glancing up. 

"Oh, I'm sure that there are people in the neighborhood that you're dying to know better," Adam said under his breath. Kit didn't hear him, but judging by the slap on his shoulder, Aurora had heard. 

"Adam, stop being so difficult! You love balls!" Aurora insisted. 

"I used to, before you became old enough to go to them," Adam replied. 

"Oh, so you find my company to be tedious?" Aurora questioned. 

"Not at all. It's the gentlemen I can't understand when I'm forced to chaperone." 

"Can we get back to the matter at hand? A few dozen soldiers just marched into town and I'm not sure if I need to invite them," Kit interrupted. 

"Well, society says yes," Aurora said. "Unless half the county shows up, the ball won't be considered a success." 

"Remember, though, every invitation extended will be accepted, so don't be too liberal with the guest list," Adam added. Kit nodded decisively. 

"Alright, now I just need to decide who needs to receive their invitations in person." 

"Oh, that one is simple. Deliver one to the Liddells and the Kiplings," Adam tipped his head back against his seat, "then save the Tremaines for last." 

Kit sputtered for a moment, then regained his composure. 

"Adam, are you going to join me in delivering them?" 

Adam eyed him warily. 

"Why on earth would I help you take around invitations to your ball?" 

"Oh, I thought that you and Miss Belle were getting along very well. That's all." 

Adam slowly turned towards Kit. 

"I beg your pardon? Not to say anything against Miss Belle, of course, but I rather dislike her, and I assure you that the feeling is mutual." 

Aurora snorted, a habit she had never been able to shake when she found something amusing. 

"Oh, I'm certain she dislikes you just as much as you dislike her. Every bit as much," she said solemnly. 

"Absolutely. Nothing but indifference and hostility," Kit chimed in. "Well, I'd best go. I'll see the two of you later." 

Adam watched Kit leave. 

"What on earth are you thinking, Aurora? Suggesting that I- that Miss Belle-" 

"Adam, you forget that I know what you're like with people you dislike. You don't speak a word to them and go to great lengths to discomfort them. You don't discuss Shakespeare with them, or admire their skills with clockwork, or help them into carriages. I think you need to realize that Miss Belle is a new type of... adversary," Aurora said calmly. Adam gaped at her for a few seconds, speechless. 

"That is a completely skewed version of this week! I would never- I was simply being a gentleman, Aurora. Nothing more," he protested. Aurora just smiled at him, all dimples and bright eyes. 

"Of course you were, Adam. Of course." 

\-- 

A few days before the ball, Kit dragged Adam into Meryton. Despite his protests, Adam was actually looking forward to the ball. It was all Aurora's influence, of course. Not because he was bored of the solitude or wanting to see anybody in particular. 

Kit suddenly elbowed Adam in the side. 

"Adam, look! It's Miss Ella! And Miss Belle and their other sisters, as well." Kit's excitement was palpable, and Adam fought down an answering smile. Gentlemen don't grin like idiots, he reminded himself. 

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" Adam suggested. 

Kit didn't need any further encouragement. 

"Miss Ella! Miss Belle! It's lovely to see you!" He called. Adam watched as Miss Ella immediately turned towards them with a smile, Miss Belle at her heels. Right behind them, their sisters whirled around dramatically. They practically threw themselves at poor Kit as they bobbed into curtsies. Miss Belle raised an eyebrow at their antics, and Adam turned away to stop himself from laughing at her expression. 

Amid all of their mindless prattling, Adam heard a name that made his blood run cold. 

"-You must be sure to invite Mr. Gaston! He is a credit to gentlemen everywhere!" 

Standing a way behind them was the man himself. Adam felt cold fury rise in him as Gaston tilted his chin smugly. 

"Beaumont," he said. Adam gritted his teeth. He would not be goaded into making a scene in the middle of town. 

"Kit, I'm going back to Netherfield. Miss Belle, Miss Ella. A pleasure to see you, as always." Adam nodded, the turned towards the carriage. A large part of him wanted Gaston to name a second and choose weapons on the spot, but Adam put an iron clamp on his emotions. He needed to get back and see Aurora. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, guys. Forgive me!


End file.
